It has long been the practice in the operation of working craft, i.e., fishing boats, tugboats, trawlers, and the like, to employ "boat fenders" constituted of old automotive tires hung from the deck by ropes to prevent contact between the hull and the dock, or wharf, to which the boat is moored. On pleasure crafts, and yachts, more sophisticated devices are used for this purpose although the serve precisely the same function, or purpose. Presently used boat fenders are of many colors, shapes and designs. Typically boat fenders are of elongate shape and the outer surface esthecally pleasing to the eye. Boat fenders are commonly constructed of an elastomeric material, typically a flexible or semi-flexible plastic, e.g., a heavy gauge polyvinyl chloride resin; sometimes with solid polyvinyl chloride ends for reinforcement. Most are inflatable to better absorb shocks, bumps or jolts. Most are designed, or shaped to roll instead of rub to maximize protection to the hull. Some are covered to protect the fender itself, thus providing protection for both the fender and the hull. Many are designed to hang vertically, horizontally, or for stringing together to replace fender boards.
The difficulty with present boat fenders is that the rope hangs onto the deck after an end is tied to a rail, post or cleat. The extra length of rope hangs onto, or is piled upon the deck thus presenting at best an unsightly appearance, and always a hazard to passersby. Fender mounts, wherein the boat fenders are offset away from passageways only a partial solution to this problem. Thus, even when the boat fenders are removed for storage in lockers, or fender racks, the loose lengths of rope used for attaching the fenders to the rail, post or cleat, present an unsightly appearance, as well as a tripping hazard.